Un été de porcelaine
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Quelle est la vie d'Orphée aux Enfers ? Se souvient-il de son premier amour, de la belle et douce Euridyce ? Comment fût leur premier et unique été ? Le mythe d'Orphée et d'Euridyce, légérement modifié pour coller avec la chanson. Texte corrigé.


Titre : Un été de porcelaine. (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Un été de porcelaine (Mort Schuman)

Perso : Orphée, chevalier d'argent de la Lyre.

Disclaimer : Il est pas à moi mais à Monsieur Masami Kuramada.

Note : J'ai quelque peu, pour pouvoir écrire mon histoire et coller à la chanson, modifié la légende d'Orphée et d'Eurydice telle qu'elle apparait dans Saint Seiya.

C'est une republication après relecture et correction des fautes de la première version.

POV d'Orphée

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme à mon habitude, je passe te voir. Tu es là. Comme toujours, comment pourrais-tu être ailleurs de toute façon ? Par ma faute, tu ne peux plus bouger, tu ne peux pas revenir sur Terre, tu ne peux pas vivre la vie qui t'était promise.

Sans bruit, je me rapproche de toi. Tu dors. Tes yeux sont clos, ta respiration calme et paisible. Je n'ose briser ce moment. Aussi, je dépose ma harpe au sol et m'assoie à tes côtés. Attendant ton réveil. Et comme souvent lorsque je suis désœuvré mes pensées se mettent à vagabonder une dizaine d'année en arrière.

Ça fait combien de temps exactement que nous nous sommes connus ? Dix ans ? vingt ans ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. Parfois, ma mémoire me joue des tours tellement le temps passe lentement et sans repère ici aux Enfers.

Ça y est, j'y suis ! Cela fait maintenant quinze ans que je t'ai rencontré. Comment oublier ? Mon cœur en est incapable.

_Il y a quinze ans à peine  
Il y a quinze ans déjà  
Ma mémoire est incertaine  
Mais mon cœur lui n'oublie pas  
_

Je me souviens maintenant comme si c'était hier. Notre rencontre. Sans doute la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée jusque là, même si à l'époque je ne le savais pas encore. Nous étions jeunes et naïfs, nous croyons que le monde nous appartenait. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas. Nous pensions avoir toute la vie devant nous. Là encore nous faisions erreur.

Non, je n'ai jamais oublié cet été sur la plage. Lorsque je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu serais celle qui illuminerait aussi bien mes jours que mes nuits. Non cœur s'est emballé quand tu t'es approchée. Je l'ai senti bondir dans ma poitrine lorsque tu m'as dit bonjour. J'étais bien néophyte à l'époque en matière de sentiments, mais j'ai tout de même pu mettre un nom sur mon état. On appelle ça un coup de foudre. Ta voix, tes yeux, ta longue chevelure blonde volant au grès du vent. Tout en toi m'a envouté et ensorcelé.

Non, j'aimais je n'oublierais ton petit sourire lorsque j'ai bêtement balbutié un bonjour, incapable de prononcer autre chose de cohérant.

_Un été de porcelaine  
Un cœur pour la première fois  
Qui chavire et se déchaîne  
Et balbutie ses premiers pas  
_

Nous avons passé la journée ensemble. J'ai vite compris que le coup de foudre était réciproque, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous nous sommes allongés sur le sable chaud et avons longuement discuté. Tu voulais tout savoir de moi, je voulais tout connaitre sur toi. Et puis, sans un mot, nous nous sommes redressés pour aller nous baigner. L'eau était chaude et claire, d'un bleu magnifique. Le même que tes yeux. Puis, en sortant de l'eau, tu m'as pris la main et nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos serviettes. En silence nous nous sommes rhabillés et on s'est quitté. Mon cœur a cru mourir de joie lorsque tu m'as murmuré « Rendez-vous ce soir, même endroit ».

Le soir même j'étais de retour sur la plage. Je savais ce que tu voulais et j'en avais autant envie que toi. Ce fût un moment magique. Seul sur cette plage, cachés aux yeux des gens nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre. Dans tes bras, j'avais l'impression que le temps n'avançait plus, qu'il s'était figé pour nous permettre de savourer éternellement notre bonheur. Là encore, j'avais tord.

_  
I have never forgotten  
That one summer you were mine  
On a lonely beach hidden  
from allpeople and time  
_

Le lendemain matin, on s'est retrouvé pour une ballade en bord de mer. Tout les deux, ensemble. Nous étions heureux, tout simplement. Jamais je n'oublierais la façon dont tu t'es penchée sur mes lèvres. Ton baiser était d'une extrême douceur, promesse d'un bonheur infini et éternel. Nous nous sommes juré de ne jamais nous quitter. De passer le restant de nos jours ensemble.

C'est ce que nous avons fait pendant un an. Un an ! Malgré toutes nos promesses, ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Un serpent venimeux y a mit fin lors d'une ballade en amoureux.

_  
I have never forgotten  
When we walked along the shore  
One sweet kiss and you promised  
To be mine for ever more  
_

J'ai cru mourir de désespoir lorsque j'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour toi, que tu étais condamnée, que tu allais partir alors que moi j'allais rester. J'avais beau être un chevalier d'Athéna, cette nuit là j'ai maudit les dieux de t'avoir arrachée ainsi à moi.

Quelques années sont passées. Je ne suis jamais retourné sur cette plage. Pourtant, j'ai rencontré d'autres filles pendant l'été et malgré toutes nos promesses, j'ai cédé à leurs charmes. Jamais très longtemps, deux ou trois nuits au maximum mais j'ai partagé mon lit avec d'autres. Pourtant, aucune n'a su me combler comme tu le faisais. Avec elle, l'amour n'avait aucune valeur alors qu'avec toi c'était une communion du corps et de l'âme.

_Des étés de porcelaine  
J'en ai connus après toi  
Sans que jamais ne revienne  
Le goût que tu leur donnas  
_

Et puis un jour, alors que j'errais, mes pas m'on reconduit sur cette plage. C'était le mois de juillet, de nombreux vacanciers étaient là. Des familles avec enfants en bas âge, mais aussi des adolescents comme nous l'étions alors.

Je me suis assis pour les observer. C'est fou le nombre de rencontres qui se font à la plage. Avec un regard un peu rêveur et très nostalgique, j'ai observé les premiers pas de quelques jeunes couples sur cette plage. C'est alors que j'ai pris ma décision. J'irais en Enfer, demander à Hadès en personne de te rendre à moi. Je ne supportais plus cette vie sans toi. Cette non-vie plutôt, car sans ton sourire pour éclairer mes journées je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Après un dernier regard pour ces jeunes qui découvraient l'amour, je me suis rendu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour lui faire part de ma décision.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup insister pour qu'elle me donne l'autorisation d'entreprendre mon voyage. Notre histoire avait fait le tour du Sanctuaire, et mon état de dépression avancé n'était un secret pour personne. C'est donc avec sa bénédiction que je suis descendu dans le Royaume d'Hadès, souverain des Ténèbres.

_  
Un jour j'ai revu la plage  
J'ai retrouvé des enfants  
Qui comme nous jouaient à leur âge  
Le brouillon de leurs quinze ans  
_

Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit là non plus. Après avoir donné un concert pour le Seigneur des Enfers, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de te ramener sur Terre. J'étais fou de joie ! Non seulement je te revoyais, mais en plus j'avais vaincu la mort elle-même !

Ma joie fut de courte durée. J'ai commis une erreur. Une terrible erreur, celle de nous croire saufs alors que nous ne l'étions pas. Dans mon euphorie je me suis retourné. Le contrat avec Hadès était pourtant simple. Je n'avais pas le droit de lever les yeux sur toi avant d'avoir quitter son Royaume. Pourtant, croyant voir les rayons du soleil, je me suis retourné. Pour constater que la malédiction d'Hadès avait aboutie. Tu étais désormais à moitié transformée en pierre et bloquée aux Enfers pour l'éternité.

Tous mes rêves de victoire, de retour à la normale et de bonheur venaient de s'envoler à nouveau. De par ma faute tu es aujourd'hui prisonnière de ce monde des Ténèbres. Mais je suis resté à tes cotés. Par fidélité et surtout pour me faire pardonner. Pardonner d'en avoir aimé d'autres le temps d'une nuit, pardonne d'avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait me rendre heureux, pardonner de t'avoir fait attendre cinq longues années avant de venir te chercher. Mais surtout pour me faire pardonner d'avoir failli, d'avoir laisser mon impatience et mon euphorie prendre le dessus pour mieux de condamner à cette existence horrible.

_I have never forgotten  
That one summer you were mine  
On a lonely beach hidden  
from allpeople and time  
_

Je relève les yeux pour plonger dans le noir profond de ton regard. Un autre maléfice d'Hadès, désormais, tes yeux si bleu, couleur océan sont d'un noir d'encre, un noir comme les Ténèbres qui envahissent mon cœur de plus en plus. Même cette place, remplie de fleur n'arrive plus à apaiser mon âme. Désormais, seule ta présence me sauve de mes démons intérieurs.

Tu me souris. Ton sourire lui n'a pas changé depuis cette fameuse journée. Depuis ce jour où tu t'es promise à moi pour toujours. Je n'ai jamais oublié cette journée, ni la nuit qui a suivi et jamais je ne les oublierai. C'est la promesse que nous nous sommes faits et celle là je ne la trahirai pas.

Je prends ma harpe et commence à jouer. Je sais que tu aime m'entendre jouer ce morceau, écrit pour toi. Celui qui m'avait permis d'obtenir le droit de te ramener sur Terre. Chaque fois que je le joue, je sens mon cœur se briser en milles morceaux. Pourtant, je sais que tu es heureuse lorsque tu l'entends, car ce morceau te rappelle que je suis venu te chercher et que je t'aimerai toujours.

Alors pour toi, je joue. Inlassablement. Parce que je ne peux plus rien faire d'autre et que je serais incapable de retourner sur Terre en te laissant en arrière. Je serai incapable de t'oublier et de briser notre promesse.

Pour toi, je reste là. Parce que je suis tien. A jamais.

_  
I have never forgotten  
When we walked along the shore  
One sweet kiss and you promised  
To be mine for ever more_

_Owari_

J'espère que ce texte vous a plut. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je suis désolée d'avoir modifié la très belle légende d'Orphée et d'Eurydice, mais il faillait que ça colle un peu avec les paroles. Dans la vérité, Orphée se rend tout de suite après la mort d'Eurydice aux Enfers afin de la délivrer, il ne passe pas cinq ans à voler de bras en bras et a plonger dans la déprime.

En bonus, la traduction (by me) des deux parties en anglais

_Je n'ai jamais oublié_

_Cet été où tu fus mienne_

_Sur une plage solitaire_

_Cachée des gens et du temps_

_Je n'ai jamais oublié_

_Quand nous avons marché le long du rivage_

_Un doux baiser et tu as promis_

_D'être mienne à tout jamais_

_Owari_

Merci d'avoir lu,

Arkady


End file.
